Faith of Fate
by Dyzmal Angel
Summary: Faith is on a mission for the organization "Fate". But on the way she encounters the Kaiba Bros. dillemma. Will she divert from the mission for self reasons? rating may rise
1. Fate Falls Upon You

Zoe: New ficcie, while I work on the others I should've updated months ago.  
  
Yami Zoe: That's what you get.  
  
Zoe: Grrrrr.......I never asked you. Anyway, this is a ficcie about one of my Fanfiction friends, Emmi-sama!  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Faith of Fate Chapter One "Mission Extended?"  
  
"Wow, Seto! Did you see that?!" the young boy excitedly asked his older brother.  
  
The elder C.E.O. of KaibaCorp responded in a somewhat exhausted voice. "Not now, Mokuba. I'm trying to finish this paperwork."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Mokuba reached over to turn off the television-which at the moment was airing a very climactic duel monsters tournament. His constantly laboring brother never had the time to do anything with him anymore, but at least he still cared about him. It was definitely better than being completely neglected like some kids. He then ventured to the doorway.  
  
"Seto, I'm going for a walk."  
  
He looked straight up from his paperwork into the sad eyes of the young boy.  
  
"It's getting dark. Don't be gone long."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
A dark haired girl walked along the sidewalks of Domino City, undecided on where she would go next. She really wished her boss wasn't so vague about the directions. Not many people were out tonight, and it didn't take much for her to get frustrated.  
  
A voice sounded in her head. //What a boring town//  
  
She sighed.  
  
Faith had just arrived in Domino City; on a mission that abruptly changed her plans for a well-deserved vacation. If it wasn't for a decent reward in return, she wouldn't have even taken the mission. In her opinion, her boss was a pretty fair-playing guy. He knew exactly how she worked, and what would get her to work. When she tried to turn down a mission, he would always set up compliable rewards.  
  
Walking through the city park, she noticed a young boy with black hair resting on a bench-wearing a depressing frown. Being the loving, caring person she was, Faith had to stop.  
  
"Is everything okay?" she asked in a worried tone. "Are you lost? Where are your mommy and daddy?"  
  
"I'm fine," he replied, leaving Faith unsure whether he was being impolite or assuring.  
  
She sat next to him and smiled. "What are you doing out here all alone at this time?"  
  
He shrugged as he peered over to her hands-which were holding out a piece of candy.  
  
"I don't take candy from strangers."  
  
//Ha!//  
  
"Smart kid." Faith snapped the candy back to her pocket. "Not that I would allegedly poison a little cutie like you."  
  
He blushed lightly, turning his face away while she laughed.  
  
She stood up. "I better go now-before I leave, do you know where I could find a Yugi Moto?"  
  
He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he lives at the Kame Shop down the street," he said, pointing in the opposite direction of him.  
  
"Thanks, kid. What's your name?"  
  
"Mokuba."  
  
"Cool name," she started to walk off. "Maybe I'll catch you later."  
  
"Wait! What's yours?" Mokuba almost had to chase after her.  
  
"Faith."  
  
He stood back, staring at her as she walked away.  
  
"Do you think that boy has any relation to her?" a gruff, male-like voice whispered behind a building.  
  
A female answered him. "He does now."  
  
"So do you still want to capture him, Lady Kiren?"  
  
"What do you think, Sawk?"  
  
"Yes. I'll enforce the plan to the squadron. I just hope the kid won't decide to follow her," the assistant pulled out his communicator to give directions to the others.  
  
"He won't." the female stood behind him, awaiting his action, and thinking out loud.  
  
"How naïve could you possibly be, Faith? I thought you would've known I'd strike by now."  
  
Kiren was a stern girl, always greedy for the top rank. Faith was a favorite of the boss, and Kiren became outraged when she found out the boss gave her one of the most important missions. So she chose to divert on a mission of her own-stealing her co-worker's fame and glory. The long, blonde-haired girl wasn't going to let Faith get in her way.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Faith walked up to the door of the Kame Shop and knocked.  
  
A voice popped up in her head again.  
  
//Is he really here? In a game shop? I don't believe it. It can't be-//  
  
//Shh, Secret.// she told her yami.  
  
An old man came to the door. "Hello there. The shop is closed now. Can I help you?"  
  
Secret started to panic. //This is Yugi Moto?! He's old-and-and really short!//  
  
Faith ignored her. "Is Yugi here?"  
  
"Oh, you must be one of Yugi's classmates. Come in, I'll go get him," the old man showed her the couch and went upstairs.  
  
She sat down, awaiting the arrival of this "Yugi" kid her boss spoke of. The mission didn't strike much interest in her, but the reward was one she could definitely agree with.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Eran: Are you listening, Faith?  
  
Faith: Sorry, Eran. It's just the mission sounds kinda..............boring.  
  
**Quick Info: Eran: 25 years old, sandy blonde hair, single. Organizer and owner of "Fate"**  
  
Eran: *sigh* $100.  
  
Faith: *jumps up* Are you crazy?! $1,000!  
  
Eran: $200.  
  
Faith: $700.  
  
Eran: $500-final offer.  
  
Faith: *sits down, arms folded in silent protest* Fine.........  
  
Eran: *grins* I trust you may be needing Kiren?  
  
Faith: Ha! I can manage just fine without her.  
  
Eran: His name is Yugi Moto.  
  
Faith: Got it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
She turned to see a kid who looked about 12, with excessively gelled hair. She continued to stare, still questioning his age, and possibly gender.  
  
"Grandpa said you might be a study partner, but you don't look like anyone in my classes. Who are you?" the (boy/girl?) asked.  
  
She took a breath, nearly expecting to tell him to sit down, but instead she let out a, "How old are you?"  
  
He looked at her, shocked. She could hear Secret falling over in embarrassment.  
  
"I'm 15.............could you please tell me who you are?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! Please sit down, I'm Faith. I'm not in your class, I just needed to talk to you."  
  
"Okay," Yugi said uneasily, and sat down.  
  
"I am on a mission to find you, and question you. Do you have a few minutes?"  
  
"Yeah, I-"  
  
The phone interrupts Faith's hopeful conversation to get her five hundred dollars.  
  
"Hello?" Yugi answers, picking up the receiver. "No, I haven't seen him. Why?.............. What?! Tell him I'll be looking. Bye."  
  
"Who was that?" she asked curiously.  
  
"One of Kaiba's assistants. His little brother is no where to be found."  
  
"That's sad."  
  
The old man returned. "Yugi, what was that about?"  
  
"Grandpa, Mokuba's lost."  
  
Her heart stopped.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE!!! ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO DESTROY MY TOWN! OR WHAT'S LEFT OF IT! 


	2. Contemplation

Faith of Fate Chapter Two  
  
"Mokuba?" she whispered.  
  
//Wasn't that the kid we met in the park? //  
  
"Yugi!" she stood up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mokuba, I-I know where he was! I saw him, I-"  
  
"Slow down; tell me where you last saw him."  
  
"At the park!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
She walked with Yugi to the park, hopeful to find the young boy she had just met that was now supposedly missing. But as they reached the area, he was nowhere to be found. She held her head down, only to notice a letter on the bench where they sat. She picked it up; it read:  
  
~  
  
Dearest Faithful,  
  
You lose.  
  
-Kiren  
  
~  
  
"Dammit!" she cursed aloud.  
  
Yugi looked at her bewilderedly.  
  
"Listen, Yugi," she took in a deep breath. "Go ahead and go back home. I have some business to attend to. I'll be able to ask you those questions as soon as I get back."  
  
Before he could ask any questions he had, she had already taken off.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ DISCUSSION MEETING #2 ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kiren: Do you get what I'm saying?  
  
Sawk: What if we get caught? What will Eran do?  
  
Kiren: He'll fire us. It's that simple. But we won't get caught. Understand?  
  
**Quick Info: Kiren: 17 years old; long, blond hair; stubborn attitude; arrogant; one of Eran's assistants at "Fate"**  
  
**Quick Info: Sawk: 15 years old; short brown hair; easily manipulated; excelled in technology; Kiren's assistant at "Fate" (Eran is unaware of this) **  
  
Sawk: Yes, Lady Kiren.  
  
Kiren: Good. Send out Squadron 1 for watch. I want to make sure we can interrupt her in any way possible.  
  
Sawk: Lady Kir-  
  
Kiren: Hush! Eran's coming!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ DISCUSSION HALTED, NOT RESUMED ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
//Faith, how are we going to find him? She could've gone anywhere.//  
  
She mumbled something inaudible to the human ear, and kept walking.  
  
//Faith, are you listening? We could report this to Eran. She could get fired. //  
  
//This is personal. Besides, I'm not playing tattletale today. //  
  
As she got to the end of the block, she noticed a pained red arrow pointing directly upward. She looked to see a young boy hanging from the roof of a three-story building.  
  
Mokuba.  
  
//Why is he hanging from the roof? //  
  
Faith sighed exasperatingly, and tried to find a ladder.  
  
There was one on the side of the building that conveniently lead straight to the roof. She climbed to the top, only to see that Kiren was there.  
  
//What are you going to do? Kill her? // Secret randomly asked.  
  
//Yeah, Secret. Then get fired from my job. Won't that be nice? //  
  
//You could always blame it on someone else... //  
  
"I see you finally decided to show up," Kiren sneered.  
  
"Why is Mokuba hanging from the roof?!"  
  
"Oh, come on. He makes a great decoration, doesn't he?"  
  
Faith was becoming agitated. "Let him go!"  
  
"Or what?" she pulled out a gun. "Are you going to tell Eran on me?"  
  
Secret looked as if she were about to have a seizure.  
  
"You always act like the best there is, Faith. Always stealing the spotlight. You make me sick," Kiren pointed the gun to her.  
  
//WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!//  
  
Faith stood still, unmoved by her actions. With the exception of Secret.  
  
//*hyperventilating* DO SOMETHING!! Forfeit, retreat! Run away! For the love of God, just DO SOMETHING!!!//  
  
"You're really gonna shoot me?"  
  
Secret fell over, and Kiren stared at her blankly.  
  
"No, Faith. As a matter-of-fact, I won't," and she pointed it to Mokuba instead.  
  
"No!" he cried out.  
  
Faith's heart raced. "Kiren, stop it! You're going too far!"  
  
"Did you think 'Fate' was a safe organization? You're very blunt."  
  
"I mean it! Mokuba has done nothing to you, so let him go-"  
  
Suddenly, a beeping sound was heard.  
  
It was her cell phone. Eran was calling. Kiren kept the gun pointed at Mokuba. "Don't you dare tell him, or I'll shoot."  
  
Faith quickly answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Faith," greeted her boss. "I presume you've found Yugi?"  
  
"Well, I think so, I..........."  
  
"Did you, or did you not find Yugi Moto?"  
  
"I'm kind of lost right now, so....."  
  
"Lost?!"  
  
"Oh, my gosh!" she exclaimed, making rustling noises toward the receiver. "You're breaking up, Eran. You'll have to call back later, bye!"  
  
She hung up.  
  
Kiren laughed. "You will get in trouble for that later, I hope you realize...."  
  
"My only concern now is Mokuba. I'm not gonna ask you again. Let him go!"  
  
"Why should I do as you say? The last time I checked, you weren't the one that was my boss!"  
  
Mokuba struggled to get free, only causing the ropes to loosen more and more.  
  
Faith noticed this. "Mokuba, stop it! If you fight against it anymore, you'll fall to your death!"  
  
He looked down. "I wish Seto was here....." he murmured.  
  
Faith stood there, unsure of just what to do next. How could she save Mokuba before Kiren got to him? It seemed so hopeless, but she had to find a way.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I've got to find him!" shouted Kaiba angrily, slamming his palms on the dashboard of his helicopter.  
  
He had been searching for hours, and there was still no trace of his younger brother. He decided to land his copter before it ran out of fuel, and start searching by foot.  
  
Then, as soon as he stepped out, he noticed Yugi Moto and a couple of the geeks that hung around him on a daily basis.  
  
"Have you found him yet, Kaiba?" Yugi worriedly asked him.  
  
"No, you fool. I have sent out a search team that has been looking all over town for the last three hours, and they still haven't found him."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
  
"Whatever," he replied gruffly, brushing past the group.  
  
"Don't worry, Kaiba!" cried out the spirited Téa. "We'll keep looking for Mokuba until the sun comes up!"  
  
He ignored her, and kept walking.  
  
Right then, the collar to his trench coat started beeping. He pressed it. "Have you found him?"  
  
One of his assistants answered back. "We believe so. He is on the corner of 21st and Ridgeway apparently hanging from a roof. We think he is being held hostage by a girl with blonde hair. There is another girl on the roof, and it looks like she is trying to stop the blonde.  
  
"I'll be right there!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
A voice from behind Kiren called out to her. "Lady Kiren!"  
  
Her eyebrow twitched. It was Sawk.  
  
Faith stared. "LADY Kiren?"  
  
She turned around. "You idiot! What do you want?"  
  
"We're being tracked. Someone has caught on to our communications system."  
  
"Who?!"  
  
"Do you have any idea who we've just captured.......?" his hands started to shake.  
  
"Hurry up and tell me!"  
  
"Mokuba Kaiba. Younger brother to the president of KaibaCorp, Seto Kaiba....."  
  
Seto Kaiba? Faith thought she had heard that name before. It was probably from all of the news reports that were handed out at "Fate".  
  
Kiren halted everything, and her eyes grew wide. "..........Sawk, you imbecile! Why didn't you tell me before?!"  
  
He shrugged, and Kiren growled furiously. She knew what the consequences were if this Seto Kaiba were to find out who had deliberately kidnapped his younger brother. And if he did find out, he would most likely let Eran know, who would without a doubt exile her from the company for an eternity; never to catch his attention yet again.  
  
"That's it!" she shouted, pointing the gun right back at Mokuba. "I'll kill him, and leave no evidence!"  
  
//Faith, stop her!! //  
  
She froze, unable to scream, yell, run, or make any gestures at all. If she didn't find some miracle to stop Kiren, then Mokuba would die......  
  
But what could she do?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zoe-San: *faints from exhaustion*  
  
Emmi, Secret, and Yami Zoe: *poke at her with random objects* O.o  
  
Zoe-San: X_x  
  
R&R PLEEZE!!! If you do, I might just consider buying you dinner........ 


End file.
